Before the Sun Goes Down Chapter One
by jasperemmettedward
Summary: Life is well for the Cullen family, until a new pack of wolves decide that they own the land. Many fights begin, all with different heartache occurring. How will this affect Jake and Renensmee? How will the Cullens survive? Norm Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters from the Twilight Series. We all have Stephenie Meyer to thank for them. (:**

"Oh, _please_, Bella," Alice whined. "You and I both know Edward would love to see you in this!"

"It's true," I heard Rosalie's quiet voice faintly.

"Alice," I hesitated, lost for words.

I had to admit, the deep blue dress was beautiful, and it probably was something Edward would like, but still. Even after becoming a vampire, I hadn't really developed a love for clothes, shopping or fashion on the whole.

"Please?" Alice begged, turning her puppy-eyes on me. "Please get it. Or, let me get it for you. Please?"

I glanced in the mirror again, looking over the woman in the mirror wrapped in the pretty blue, silk dress.

"I – Fine," I allowed. "But I'm buying."

"Too late!" Alice squealed, the dress being ripped from me into her hands, and a huge, smug grin on her face,

I dressed quickly, a little embarrassed. My eyes narrowed. "Just what is the occasion, anyway?"

Rose's face stiffened, and the grin was wiped clean off of Alice's pixie-like face. "Oh, nothing," she chirped, spinning and zipping out of the dressing room, with Rose and I hot on her tail.

"Something big," I murmured, watching their faces closely for any reaction. "Something to do with Edward." I bit my lip, puzzling intently.

Rose was the one to break the silence. "Come on, let's get out of here. Emmett wanted to go hunting, anyway."

----------

"You know." I accused as soon as we arrived home.

Edward's reaction was expected. He looked confused, but I knew that shimmer in his eyes, flaunting his knowledge. For a split second, I let him into my head, picturing the blue dress. He almost visibly grasped for more of my mind, but his expression was soon controlled.

"Know what?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, and turned pleading. "Please tell me. You and I both know that I really don't like surprises… or anything that causes me attention."

"It's not for you, love, exactly. You won't be in the spotlight." If a normal girl's boyfriend said that to her, her heart would most likely drop. But, I was unlike any other girl. And not exactly normal, either.

"So you do know, then?" I asked, without missing a beat.

He smiled, guilty, and flitted to my side, winding his arms around my waist.

"Please tell me," I whispered. My heart should have been pounding; I would never get used to his perfection.

"I promised Alice I wouldn't."

My glance flickered from his eyes to his lips, and back to his eyes again. I knew I could not be distracted. I would find out.

"Please?" My voice was breathless.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to my throat, pressing me against our massive cupboard's doors.

"I can think of another thing that you may want," he murmured, kissing my jaw now.

"What would that be?" I was still breathless.

"Me," he whispered.

I swallowed. "Maybe, but listen-"

He pressed his lips to mine then, silencing me. So I gave in. I would get the answers later. My newborn strength had faded a long while ago, but I was still able to push him back, heading for the bed. He chuckled, zipping behind me.

"Emmett wants to hunt," he whispered in my ear before disappearing.

"Edward Cullen!" I roared.

It was so unfair; so like him. I pouted, wandering slowly to the door.

"Mum?"

I recognized the voice at once. "Yes, darling?"

"Can I go down to the beach? Please? Jake and Seth are there, and Olivia."

"Sure."

I walked toward her voice, entering her room. It seemed like no time at all that my baby daughter was in her crib, Aro's jewels, untouched, in the corner. She had grown so quickly, reaching fifteen in a little over five years. My daughter had only had a few years of childhood. She stood, now, in front of the ceiling-to-floor length mirror that Rosalie had given her for her fourth birthday, of course by then she already looked like she was nine years old. She brushed her bronze ringlets back into a messy bun, curls framing her lovely face.

"Where'd Dad go?"

"Hunting with Em," I replied as she spun around, grabbing the small, black backpack that I'd once had her hold in our greatest time of need. Alice'd let her keep it.

"Thanks, Mum," she said, appearing beside me, pecking my on the cheek quickly. "See you later."

"Wait, have you got your phone?"

She stopped in the middle of the living room. She spun and raised an eyebrow at me. "Afraid the wolves will tear me to shreds?"

I gave her a hard look. "Of course not, but there's still the possibility of an emergency."

Her expression softened. "Yes, I have my phone."

"Have fun."

"Always do."

And with that, she disappeared.

---

_A/N: Thank you for reading this. Please review, if you can, to help me improve. I would appreciate all comments, and I hope to post the other chapters very soon. :) Thank you, again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters below, or the series they've originated from. We have Steph Meyer to thank for them. (:**

**-**

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked as I wandered aimlessly around the house, eventually flopping onto the new horseshoe-shaped lounge. It was a dark chocolate colour, and extremely comfy.

I sighed. "Yes, I think. They can be so cruel."

Her soft but musical laughter filled the huge, front room. I guessed she knew what I was talking about. She zipped to my side, sitting with me. "You don't know what the occasion is, do you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd tell me?" I asked hopefully.

Her smile was sympathetic. "Alice made us all promise we wouldn't tell you until we got to the beach."

Suddenly, I heard Alice growl from the top of the stairs. Esme's hands flew to her mouth, and I smirked.

"The beach, hey, Alice? And would that be while Nessie disappeared down there just now?" I spun on the couch to face her. Analysing her face, I realized I shouldn't have known a single, minor detail about this.

"Esme," Alice growled, but it was only half-hearted. No one could ever be angry with Esme.

"Sorry, Alice," Esme apologized. "I…am going to leave you to it, now."

She disappeared, leaving Alice to face me and my curiosity. I grinned at her, and she sulked at the top of the stairs. But, I couldn't stay on the couch for long, her heart-breaking expression triggering some instinct inside. I threw myself off the couch and up the stairs in a forty-sixth of a second. She continued to sulk silently in my arms.

"It's not fair," Alice mumbled, breaking the silence. "You weren't supposed to know anything."

I laughed. "It's okay, Alice. I know you want it to be a surprise, but it didn't ruin anything. I still have no clue, unfortunately."

That wasn't exactly true. I could now guess that Edward hadn't gone hunting with Em. I bet they were both down at the beach, just like Carlisle, Jasper and Rose.

She sighed. "I guess."

"Tell you what," I said, trying to lift her spirits. "Let's go shopping for Renesmee."

That did it. She perked right up, an exhilarated grin on her face. "Now you're talking!"

We zipped down to the garage, and Alice gasped. Her yellow Porsche was missing. Her eyes faded, trying to see who made the decision to take it.

She growled, her eyes becoming focused again. "We'll take her BMW, then."

"Rose took it?" I asked.

She nodded. "Emmett, maybe, but the plan was Rosalie's."

We climbed in, the leather smelt strongly of vampire. I flicked on the radio, turning it to a CD. It was Edward's type of music: classic.

"So, what are you thinking of getting Nessie?" Alice asked as she reversed from the garage, and then turned to car around to drive down the long driveway.

"I'm not sure. She seems to like blue," I said, remembering her room.

"Like her father," Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans. I grabbed it, and glanced at the number. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Mum, stop worrying. You'll go prematurely grey," she joked.

"We all know _that_ won't happen," I replied.

One fantastic think about this life; we never have to age.

"Can you please put Alice on?"

"Okay."

Alice held her hand out for the phone; she'd heard everything. Phone calls weren't so private with vampires around.

"Yes?" Alice asked into the phone.

_Mum can still hear, can't she?_

I smirked as Alice replied. "Yes."

_Well, we've kind of come across a problem down here…_

I blocked my ears for their sake, and hummed loudly. I could hear a whisper of their words, but I tried not to listen. All I caught was ribbon, cake and 'stupid wolf'.

Something jabbed my side, and I looked to see Alice rolling her eyes at me. I grabbed the phone, and stuck it back in my jeans.

"Wait, aren't we going shopping?" I asked as she spun around, zooming back toward the driveway we'd left not so long ago.

"Looks like plans have changed," she said, grinning. "It's time to celebrate!"

---------

"This is stupid," I muttered as Rosalie and Alice did my hair, and my makeup, as they always insisted that they had to do.

"It's what we are supposed to do, as sisters." Alice had said once.

"There," Rosalie murmured quietly. "You look wonderful."

"She always does," Edward's voice replied.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Get out!"

I heard his chuckle, and the whisper of his feet down the stairs. Alice gritted her teeth and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Stand," Alice commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, smirking.

She was still upset that Edward had seen me early. I still didn't know what it was that was going to happen.

"Look." Rose pointed to her huge mirror.

"Wow," I breathed to both of them. "Thank you."

I took in the girl in the mirror. Her gold eyes were brought out by mascara and faint eyeliner. Her dark hair was piled up into a ruffled bun with curls escaping here and there. The dress, was, well, absolutely stunning, to say the least. It hugged the right places, and flowed to the ground gracefully. It was a strapless piece, and seemed to be just perfect for me.

"You like it?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Of course," I replied.

Alice grinned, and Rosalie smiled sweetly. I turned to them. "Can we go now?"

"I suppose," Rosalie replied.

She had warmed to me over the years, and we were almost as close and Alice and I. Almost.

I followed them down the stairs as soon as they'd finished getting dressed. Alice had changed into a beautiful, crimson cocktail dress that had a diamond-studded belt to wrap around her frail waist. And Rose had slipped into a silver number the was a one shoulder, floor-length dress. It suited her perfectly.

"Come on!" I urged as they carefully slipped into the car, whereas I'd jumped in.

Rosalie laughed at my impatience, and Alice, well, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. It seemed to take up the whole bottom half of it.

"Okay, okay." Alice was almost impatient as me as Rosalie bailed full speed down the driveway in Emmett's massive Jeep.

"You're going to love this!" Alice almost screamed.

I raised an eyebrow. "It'd better not be massive."

She grinned bigger. How was that possible? "Massive? Oh, no. No, no. Of course not."

I laughed once, taking that as confirmation that this would be enormous.

-

_A/N: Please read and review. (: I would appreciate it very, very much. The story gets better… (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Series characters below – we have Stephenie Meyer to thank for them. (:**

-

"You're joking, right?" I asked Edward incredulously. "This is absolutely wonderful!"

"I knew it would make you happy. And I told you that you wouldn't be in the spotlight," he murmured back, winding one arm around my waist, leading me down the beach in the dark to where the driftwood fire burned on.

"Oh, I would cry if I could!" I was thrilled. The treaty had been broken; but not in a bad way. There was no treaty. We could all live as normal people, no 'land' or 'territories'.

"You should have seen Jake and Nessie," Edward continued. "I don't think I've ever seen a happier couple."

"I beg to differ," I whispered, smirking.

He chuckled. "Okay, excluding us."

"Mum!" Renesmee screamed. "Did they tell you?!"

She appeared in front of me suddenly, with Jacob running up behind her, happiness painted on his face.

"I did, sweetie. It's absolutely wonderful!"

Her cheeks were tearstained. "I'm so happy."

I hugged her as Edward let go of me to shake Jacob's hand. They spoke quietly as Renesmee and I carried on.

"Wait, you have to introduce me to Olivia," I reminded her.

"Oh, she's wonderful. I'm so happy, oh," she was euphoric, and like me, breathless.

"Livvy!" Renesmee called to one of the dark haired girls sitting on the logs around the fire.

She turned around on the log, and Renesmee waved her over.

"This is my mum," Nessie introduced us.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hi." She was shy.

Her dark hair was in tangled curls, each lock reaching the middle of her back. She was small, thin and tanned.

"Bella!"

I looked up to the familiar voice. "Seth," I greeted him as he jogged over to us.

"How are you, Bella? You look great." He hugged me, and then retreated a step to hold Olivia. She blushed.

"I'm wonderful and even happier now I heard that the treaty is off," I replied.

"I know, it's fantastic. Especially for Jake and Nessie."

"Bella, I'm going to speak with Sam and Emily. It seems they've some exciting news to share with everyone," Edward murmured before he walked, at human velocity, to the fire where everyone seemed to be situated.

"I'm going to see what happened," Seth said, pulling Olivia with him.

"They're together?" I whispered from the side of my mouth to Nessie.

She nodded. "Yeah, they've been together for a fair while now."

Jacob spoke now. "Olivia is nice, maybe almost nicer than Emily. She's quiet, though." He laughed suddenly, and shook his head. "She puts up with a lot."

I thought about that. More people becoming aware of the mythical creatures that really lurk in the human world.

"You would have no idea how huge the pack has become now because of…well, when all those vampires came here. Leah's not the only girl in on it," he continued. "There's me, Seth, Quil, Seth, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Brady, Collin… Oh, you really have to meet Tanner. He is unbelievable. Him and his girlfriend, Mandy are so funny. Many's a wolf, by the way. They're absolutely wonderful. And, you've really got to up to date with the news, Bells…" He kept on speaking but I tuned him out, focusing on Alice suddenly. She seemed to waver, falling to the ground, holding her head.

"Alice!" Three voices shouted at one as she screamed.

Jasper was the first one to her side, grabbing her frail arms and holding her close, as Edward and I appeared next to them. The whole group at the bonfire stopped in silence, and everyone crowded around us.

"Something…big," she choked out, quivering. Her whole frame trembled. "There's trouble again…More heartache. Jake…and Nessie."

"Alice," Jasper growled. "What can you see?"

"Wolves," Edward spoke for her. "More than just the La Push pack…"

Murmurs ran through the people, and then Sam hushed them.

"They want…the land." Alice's voice was no longer quivering. She was focused, but her eyes weren't.

"How can you see with us all around?" Jake asked.

"What's wrong with me and Jake?" Nessie asked straight after Jacob had finished talking, alarmed.

Edward shrugged carefully, as if the short drop would break his shoulders. "This is a mystery, but we need to know what Alice's seeing…"

We waited, watching their expressions, and they both gasped.

"Alice?" Edward asked at the same time Alice questioned. "Me?"

"You don't have to leave again, do you?" I asked, panic colouring my tone.

"No, no," Edward glanced at me, his eyes wary and confused. "They most definitely have to stay…"

"What is going on?" Jasper asked, impatiently, through his teeth.

"Jazz," Alice murmured, staring into his eyes. "I… We… Edward?"

She glanced up at him, and Edward looked almost scared. I could see Jasper was concentrating on them, on their moods.

"Nothing is _wrong_…" he murmured to himself, but then he was worried. "Alice, what is happening? What are you afraid of?"

-

_A/N: Mwahaha. Cliffhanger! (: Keep reading. Sorry this was short, but I couldn't help having that as the last line. _


End file.
